


Back Garden

by Sutoritaimu



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutoritaimu/pseuds/Sutoritaimu
Summary: Jack comes home from a mission to find his S/O coming back into the house with a shovel in hand.





	Back Garden

Jack entered the house as quietly as he could so as not to wake you. That’s when he heard you sneaking in the back door. You jumped when you turned around from locking the door and jumped. You hadn’t expected Jack to be home until the morning. “Oh god, Jack, you scared me half to death!” you instinctively moved your hand to your heart.

“Hey, hey sweetheart, what were you up to out there, at this time of night?” Jack asked you while looking at your clothes which were covered in mud. You shrugged and waved him off. “Nothing, just… gardening….” You tried your luck but to no avail. “Uh huh” Jack was looking behind you toward the door at this point. “Uh, sweetheart, don’t take this the wrong way but… what did you bury in the garden?”


End file.
